Letters to Melody Pond
by Miss Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Companion story to Pilko95's Letters to the Doctor. The Doctor replies to Melody's letters
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This is my new story Letters to Melody Pond.**

**It is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Christmas is a time where family's spend time together and children recieve presents, Also some religious family's celebrate Jesus' birth.

I am trying hard to make sure you are with your family at Christmas Melody, they want to be with you too.

Love from,

Mr Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Of course your Mummy still loves you. She only shot because she didn't know it was you and she is very, very sorry about it. I am still trying to get you home to her so she can tell you how sorry she is herself.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

It's good you have a picture of your is very nice and also pretty, so is your daddy. They are both very kind and love you lots, you must always remember that.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Your Mummy and Daddy are not stupid and I am not bad. Don't let them make you believe that, believe what you want to. Remeber we are come, do not give up hope.

Love From

Mr Doctor


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Your parents will always will love you. They remember you and would never replace you, don't think otherwise. Little Melody Pond, we are coming, we will find you. Wherever they take you Melody remember Me, your Mummy and Daddy will find you. Until then remember you are loved so, so much.

Love from

Mr Doctor

**Gosh it really broke my heart writing this part 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

I know you are alone but I am trying my hardest to come find you and take you home. I will keep trying forever, I will never stop. I promise.

Love From

Mr Doctor


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Everyone is special in thier own way so you shouldn't not have any friends.

When we find you, you will have lots of friends but until then i will be the best friend ever.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Bad things are happening in this world and just because I haven't stopped them doesn't make them my fault. You don't have to kill me Melody. Everything they say isn't true. If sombody tells you somthing they always won't be telling the truth- Rember that Melody.

Love From

Mr Doctor


	9. Children In Need

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Children in need is where people raise money for children who may be ill or in trouble. I would say you are a children in need Melody but nobody knows about you so nothing can be done. We are still searching, hold on Pond.

Love From

Mr Doctor


	10. Chapter 9

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

You are not imagining things the silence are as you said scary when you look away you can't remember what you have seen. Don't be scared though Mummy and Daddy and Me are coming.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	11. Chapter 10

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Faith is not for the weak and stupid, faith is a belief in another peorson or an object. I don't know if they have faith in you and I don't understand either. I guess your mummy and daddy have faith in me finding you, Which I promise I will Melody.

Love From

Mr Doctor


	12. Chapter 11

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

**Dear Melody,**

**The warm feeling in your head is the TARDIS - my time machine. It's trying to help you Melody, trying to make sure you know what the right thing to do is. Please litsen to it. We're still coming...**

**Love From **

**Mr Doctor **


	13. Chapter 12

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

**Dear Melody, **

**If there's one thing you need to know about me is ****nothing**** in my life makes sense and even if you could talk to your mummy and daddy I don't think they would be able to explain me to you. I have killed people and aliens but Melody I don't want to and I never mean to hurt anybody. **

**Don't forget we are coming.**

**Love from**

**Mr Doctor **


	14. Chapter 13

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

**Dear Melody,**

**It's good your not scared of me - you shouldn't be. I think it comforts you because you know that we are partially happy. Your mummy and Daddy are missing you Melody so I am trying very hard to get you home **

**Love from**

**Mr Doctor**


	15. Chapter 14

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

**Dear Melody,**

**Little Melody Pond, you are not weird, your just different and different is good. Don't let people tease you. When you get upset just picture Mummy Daddy and me and you flying around in a little blue box, anywhere and everywhere, Time and Space. I'm coming Melody, we all are **

**Love from**

**Mr Doctor**


	16. Chapter 15

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

I cannot explain to you how much your parents want to be with you or how much I am trying to get them to you. Don't give up Melody we are coming, I promise, I promise, I promise...

Love from

Mr Doctor


	17. Chapter 16

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

I am not stupid. What your Mummy meant was how can i be clever and not able to find you. Sombody can be clever and stupid because they can be clever and still do stupid things. I'm still trying to find you Melody

Love from

Mr Doctor


	18. Chapter 17

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

Melody Pond. I can't take you away from where you are and I can't tell you why. But what you want is what any person in your position would want - even me. Please Melody keep holding on.

Love from,

Mr Doctor

**Sorry about not uploading in months. Personal Stuff.**


	19. chapter 18

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody,

They love you so much Melody - Your Mummy and Daddy. And if I could I'd take you to them this very second - I would. But I can't. And I'm very sorry.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	20. Chapter 19

**Letters to Melody Pond**

**This story is a companion story to Pilko95's story Letter's to The Doctor, you need to read that story to understand mine - .net/s/7538609/1/Letters_to_the_Doctor**

Dear Melody

I'm not a phantom. I'm not a trickster. And I am not a demon. I'm like you Melody. Not evil, just different. The things I've done are to help somebody. Remember that.

Love from

Mr Doctor


	21. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Hi everyone sorry about not being on but i just don't have time so i'm putting Letters to Melody Pond up for adoption so if anyone wants it just send me a message and we'll sort something out. Sorry!**


End file.
